Little Things, Special Moments
by Rurple101
Summary: moments captured by Simon


**Little Things, Special Moments**

**

* * *

**

I have never noticed how pretty Alisha looked when she walked into the community centre, clad in her Virtue uniform. It was sort of…unique and made her look…like some sort of angel. I think she'd kill me if I said that aloud to her.

* * *

Today Alisha apologized to me stating if she'd ever been a bitch to her then she was sorry. I was pleasantly surprised…and confused. Alisha wasn't as bad as Nathan was, none of them were. But I was glad that I was progressing somewhere to making friends. I thought back to Sally and cringed. I miss her.

* * *

A new boy joined our group today – called Ollie. Seemed a tad too 'normal' for the 'group' and that's me talking. I'm the weirdest of all of us. And I always trusted the wrong person. I thought back to sally, the only one who had tricked me twice. I'd confessed about the house fire. I sighed and bite it back. I wasn't going to grieve after her anymore.

* * *

Ollie died literally less than an hour after starting. First he tried to show he could 'teleport' and did it quite poorly. I can't complain. My first attempt was hardly god medal worthy. Then this man called Tim came. He asked for 'Conti' whoever that was. Nathan points to me, thinking he means the insult name and calls me Conti. Then Tim says he wants his money – _what money_? The Ollie tries to calm him when he's shot in the head, his brains splattering over all of us – _niice_. Then we ran away very quickly. I bet he was affected by the storm, it's always the storm.

* * *

Today we were captured by Tim. Great. Then Alisha managed to get away and Tim followed her. I hope she's ok. Alisha is a nice girl and it would be horrible if anything happened to her.

* * *

Alisha was fine, but she had a ghost of pain and loss written across her face when she walked home with us. I wonder why. Maybe I can cheer her up.

* * *

Today I caught Alisha staring at me. At first I thought she was just standing there deep in thought as I presumed I'd turned invisible. I turned to her and asked what was wrong. She shook her head and said nothing was wrong. A part inside me sighed; I'd been hoping to show my sympathetic side to them and Alisha looked deeply upset. I shrugged it off and got up and walked outside.

* * *

I was fed up with how upset Alisha was all the time and sighed as I walked along the embankment towards the community centre. So much had changed in the last few weeks.

* * *

I jumped out of my skin when Alisha suddenly popped up beside me. She was smiling so brightly that it made her teeth look like they were lights. I let her listen to my music; I'd had a feeling nobody would be interested in what I did. So it was a surprise when she asked what I was listening to and saying she'd never heard of them. It gave me the invitation and handed her my headphone. She smiled and listened to it. I could smell her shampoo and could feel her body moving very close to mine. I almost lost it and kissed her but I had good control over said feelings. How could Alisha fall for me? When she'd said that I might be embarrassed to be seen with her, I gave the honest truth that I would never be embarrassed to be seen with her. She ought to feel embarrassed of hanging around me.

* * *

Nathan was lying on the floor, moaning and groaning when we all walked in to the locker room. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Alisha giggled and walked over to her locker.

* * *

Alisha is so bloody surprising, she stuck up for me. When Nathan called me a '_un grateful little twat'_ immediately as if she had a reflex, she hissed "Don't speak to him like that!" Nathan then went as far to accuse her of 'falling in love with me'. She flushed and walked out of the room. I followed her curiously. No Simon, Alisha will _never_ fall in love with you.

* * *

I have just met the second most beautiful woman in the world. Well, maybe I should say hot or fit. Words like that cannot be used to describe Alisha. Well you could, but not by me. True fully I'd say Alisha looks nicer. Should I ask her out?

**By Simon Bellamy**


End file.
